With the Doctor's Help
by wolflink93
Summary: What happened to L's parents? What would you say if it had to do with the Doctor? Doctor Who/Death Note Crossover Tenthdoc. Post Death Note.


**With the Doctor's Help**

**By Wolflink93**

**A Basinga Productions**

**Summary: What happened to L's parents? What would you say if it had to do with the Doctor? Doctor Who/Death Note Crossover Tenthdoc. Post Death Note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Doctor Who.**

**A/N: The story starts with L 5 years old. Description of L as a 5 year old he is pale but no bags under his eyes but his hair doesn't look as unruly as it does when he's older. **

* * *

L had just been awoken with a start from a loud noise that came from outside his room. L felt the need to get out of the bed and investigate. L though was scared stiff and now he was just staring at his door. As if waiting for it to burst open with a loud slam and for a hand to clench around his throat. Keeping him from breathing. L let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

L then suddenly heard a strange noise that shook him with a start. It sounded strangely like a whirring kind of noise. He heard it come from outside the door. He then could faintly hear a scuffle. After what felt like forever, the noise stopped signaling that it was over. L had a feeling that it was now safe to go outside and investigate. He slowly but cautiously walked toward the door, making sure not to make a sound. He then opened the door to a crack and peered out to make sure it was safe. L poked his head out to see there was a light coming from the living room.

He felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. L stood there for a few moments. But letting his curiosity get the better of him he slowly walked toward the living room. When he got there he could see a man with brown unruly hair, wearing an overcoat with a blue suit and a red tie underneath, looking out the window in the apartment where he lived with his mother. His father had died a year after L was born from a heart diesese.

The man looked over toward L, and smiled sadly. The man beckoned for L to come near him. L thought he could trust the man. L walked forward toward the man shyly. When L was close enough the man bent down and hugged L, surprising him. Then the man said a heart wrenching sentence to him that would scar him for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry I was too late… Your mother… is dead." The man said, with a British accent that was common where he lived. L then looked behind the man to see his mother lying on the ground not breathing. L took a moment to register what the man said. And then he cried into the man's shoulder, who in return just rubbed the back of his shoulder comfortingly.

"I am so so sorry… What's your name?" The man asked him, with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"M-m-my n-n-name is L-L-Lawliett A-A-Alington." L stuttered, sobbing.

"Shh Shh." The man said, getting him to calm down. "Everything will be alright… My name is the Doctor."

"Doctor, what's going to happen to me, the only family I had left in this world was my mother." L said, slightly calmed down enough to speak without stuttering.

The Doctor wasn't sure how to answer the kid. His plan was to come here and save whoever occupied this room from the shadows. He was too late to save her but he was able to save this kid. The Doctor knew he couldn't take the kid with him on his travels. After all he was only five years old. He was probably going to have to take him to an orphanage. The Doctor thought the kid should get some rest, so that he could make funeral arrangements, and use the TARDIS computer to find the nearest orphanage.

"Well, Lawliett lets get you to bed. I'll tell you what were going to do once it's morning." The Doctor said, letting go of L and standing up, looking down at him and smiling. Which cheered up L a little, but he could still the hollowness inside of him.

Then the Doctor smirked. "Also do you mind if I call you L for short? It's just that it sounds cool." L nodded, chuckling saying he was alright with it. The Doctor then led him to what he believed was his room and tucking L in. But before the Doctor could leave L asked him something.

"Can you tell me a story?" L asked. The Doctor smiled and sat down on the bed. He decided to tell him one of his stories from his travels. After the Doctor was finished L had a smile on his face.

"Wow and you did all that stuff?" L asked.

"Yup." The Doctor responded, smiling. "And might I add I did it all dashingly." L laughed at that and said.

"Can I come with you?" L asked, enthusiastically. The Doctor frowned at this and had to decline.

"I'm sorry but… no you can't." L frowned and looked down disappointment clearly written on his face. The Doctor didn't want to see him like this. "But…But… maybe you can when you're older." The Doctor said, with a grin.

L smiled "I'd like that." He then closed his eyes going to sleep. The Doctor smiled and walked out of the room to the TARDIS which was in the corner of the living room. But before he walked out of the room he said one sentence.

"Sweet dreams." But the Doctor didn't know that this would be the last time L would ever sleep peacefully.

* * *

_**Next Day…**_

The Doctor and L were standing in front of a tombstone, specifically L's mother's tombstone. The Doctor was looking at it with an unreadable face. While L was looking at the tombstone with a sad look. They had been standing there for about an hour though they didn't have to be at the orphanage for about an hour. The funeral had been a quick one and very rushed. They both had stopped by to buy some flowers, which had been laid on top of the burial ground.

The Doctor had told L what was going to happen and he had seemed to accept it. The Doctor knew that he was going to grow up as a very smart man. That's why he chose a specific orphanage. It was the Wammy orphanage where a lot of kids grew up to be geniuses. Of course they did this secretly. In fact they give fake names since most of them grow up to be detectives and such. The Doctor thought they could stay a bit longer since he took him here via TARDIS. And when they walked in the Doctor said it was bigger on the inside ceasing any conversation.

After about 40 minutes, the Doctor thought it was time to take him to the orphanage.

"Come on L it's time to go." The Doctor said, sticking out his hand for him to take. L looked at it and took it, where the Doctor's hand gulfed his hand easily. They both then walked inside the TARDIS and went to the orphanage.

* * *

_**At the orphanage...**_

The Doctor and L were standing in front of the orphanage with the Doctor holding his hand. The Doctor squeezed his hand with L squeezing back. They both then stepped forward with another man coming out to greet them.

"Hello I am Wammy. And you must be the Doctor?" The man said, he looked to be quiet old with a mustache and glasses; his hair was gray from age and he was wearing a suit and tie.

"Yes, and this is Lawliett Alington." The Doctor smiled, gesturing to L who was next to him. Wammy smiled and beckoned for the kid to go inside. L looked up at the Time Lord to see if it was alright. The Doctor nodded signaling him to go inside. L reluctantly let go of his hand. The Doctor bent down to his level.

"I promise I'll drop in every once in a while to visit you." The Doctor said, with L smiling and running inside saying. "Goodbye Doctor!" The Doctor then stood up.

"We'll make sure L enjoys it here at the Wammy orphanage." Wammy said, smiling warmly.

"That's good to hear. Because there's a reason I chose this orphanage. That boy has potential." The Doctor said, turning around and walking back to the TARDIS. Not saying another word. Leaving the old man behind.

* * *

When L walked in kids started to crowd around him asking him questions. Like 'what's your name' or 'where did you come from' but there was one question that L answered with a smile.

"How did you get here?" A kid asked.

"With the Doctor's help." L answered smiling.

* * *

**Wolflink93: This story can only continue if you the reader think this should be continued. I'm planning to make this into a four shot where the Doctor pops up in random points in L's life, but if I don't get any people who don't like this story I'll probably just keep it a one-shot. So on that note. Please Review!!**


End file.
